Resiliencia
by chibisiam
Summary: Manu espera en Cobquecura a que llegue la triste hora, una pequeña reflexión a un año de un del terremoto y maremoto   Manuel/Chile  esto es producto del imnsonio


Disclaimers: Hetalia no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, así como tampoco me pertenece, Manuel ya que este es de Latinhetalia yo solo lo tome para hacer la historia, que es sin fines de lucro, ni nada de eso, sin más los dejo con el fic.

* * *

**Resiliencia.**

_Capacidad humana de asumir con flexibilidad situaciones límite y sobreponerse a ellas_.

Resiliencia, esa era la palabra que más podía caracterizar a Manuel en este momento, la vigilia había sido larga y en su espera por la hora fatídica, la ansiedad en su pecho crecía como un cáncer, pronto se cumpliría un año de la tragedia, una de las más pencas que la tocado vivir desde que nació como una nación independiente, todavía las heridas no estaban sanadas y sabia que tampoco sanarían con toda la velocidad que le gustaría, y es que la vida para él como nación no ha sido facial, aunque seria un weon egoísta si pensara que para todas las demás naciones ha sido cocer y cantar, pero ahora en esta espera angustiosa no tenia cabeza, ni ganas de pensar en otras naciones ni en sus historias respectivas...

Resiliencia, esa palabra rondaba en su cabeza como una y otra vez, mientras esperaba, una bonita palabra con un significado aun más bonito, era la capacidad de saber sobreponerse a situaciones adversas, pudiendo sacar provecho de ellas, y bueno todos sabían que el 2010 había sido un año que estuvo para él lleno de situaciones adversas, y aquí estaba ahora, esperando y contando los minutos para que llegara la hora donde todo parecía haberse ido al carajo.

"Un terremoto siempre duele" no importa si eres la nación más joven o más vieja, o la persona más joven o más vieja, contra la naturaleza no hay nada que hacer y esta siempre termina ganando, y bueno este terremoto tuvo como consecuencia al maremoto, ósea cuando ya pensaba que la wea no podía estar más jodida, llega la gran ola para terminar de rematar y bueno ahí termina de quedar la caga'.

Tuvo y tiene miedo, reconoce, el 2010 partió intenso, murieron muchos habitantes que podrían haberse salvado, se cometieron errores que podrían haber sido evitables, "fallas humanas", siempre, siempre hay fallas humanas, y puta, él era la personificación de sus habitantes de su tierra, también venia a ser un humano, por que sentía y le dolía, le dolía estar sujeto a personas que amaba, pero que al ser humanos bueno, se mandaban cagadas, cagadas que en este caso, habían marcado la diferencia, y todos se encargarían de recordarlo, esto pasaría a la historia de él como país...

Resiliencia, era un termino aplicable a su gente, debía reconocer con orgullo que el chileno sufría, pero seguía adelante, así lo demostraron sus habitantes, no todo podía ser tan como la mierda, paso de todo, pero su gente no podía ser tan poco tan como las weas, hubo y hay tantos que se sacaron y se están la cresta para conseguir reponerse a este amargo mal trago.

Pasan los minutos y llega la hora, el esta en Cobquecura con el presidente, ya que como nación debe cumplir sus obligaciones, y siente cuando suena aquella tompreta, como si las voces de los habitantes de todo Chile, se acumulan en él, como sus pensamientos, deseos, anhelos, tristezas, llantos y frustraciones, se hicieran más palpables que nunca, él como Chile puede sentir a cada uno, más que nunca y sabe que aquella necesidad de sobreponerse aquella "Resiliencia" es más real que nunca, y el amor que siente a su vez por sus habitantes, también es más real que nunca...

Tal vez, no es muy amigo de los discursos del presidente, y tal vez no sea el mejor, y es cierto que se han mandado condoros como locos y que la administración es una locura, que parece una casa de wifas, es que también han pasado tantas cosas, que le llega a dar vergüenza su mandatario y todos los ministros y manga de secuaces que lo acompañan...

Pero hoy, a un año de todo esto, por que es un esto, las palabras de Piñera, no le saben tan ridículas como en muchos otros discursos, hoy no siente vergüenza, como en otras muchas ocasiones, hoy siente una pequeña complicidad con el sujeto, (aunque haya metido a dios en todo), hoy a pesar de que la temperatura en baja en la costa, no siente tanto frío...

Falta tanto, y faltan tantos...

Pero, sus chilenos son resilientes, lo sabe y ese pensamiento lo reconforta y le llena el corazón, si definitivamente hoy no siente tanto el frío...

Fin.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Bueno este fic lo hice simplemente por que no podía dormir, y la verdad expresa los sentimientos de mi Manu, aunque también expresa en como me siento yo, y lo que pienso yo, digamos que estamos mezclados... podría poner muchas más cosas aquí, pero no viene al caso, aun falta mucho para que chile salga adelante y hay que seguir trabajando, es verdad que el 2010 para Chile fue un año como las weas y bueno el 2011 también partió medio jodido, pero que más da, hay que tener capacidad de reponerse y salir adelante, por que el mundo no espera...

La definición de resiliencia, fue tomado de la RAE y es la definición usada en psicología del termino, por que también tiene una definición en física, que tiene igual origen pero esta aplicada a la capacidad de los materiales de desformarse, almacenar energía y tener también la capacidad de volver a su forma original. (datos interesantes)

Gracias por leer, y lamento si hay faltas de ortografía, lo hice en un momento de reflexión, después de escuchar a Piraña, cof cof...Piñera...

**Review?**


End file.
